


Magneto是只左旋蜗牛

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Sinistral snail, Snails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	Magneto是只左旋蜗牛

OOC，雷

如你们所见，我是一只蜗牛。  
我并不清楚我的品种，不过肯定是最稀有的那种，从我的仆人一号和其他仆人们对我的态度就能看得出来。  
仆人一号是智人，男性，年龄在两岁到三岁之间（也可能更大一些，毕竟智人计算年龄的方式与我们不同）。单身且独居，因为我从未听过他谈起他的配偶和室友。他的头上布满许多细细的触须，躯干长着四条触手，其中两条略长，躯干总会覆盖着各种各样的布片。仆人一号的布片上没有奇怪的气味，甚至挺好闻的。我猜它的作用是用来保暖。如果是这样，他们为什么不穿一只壳呢？壳不仅保暖，还能保护他们的躯体不受到伤害。  
他把我安置在一个周围种着许多金属树的透明房子里。每天给我奉上最纯净的水和食物，然后用一块软布清理我的排泄物。  
我和仆人一号相处融洽。每隔一段时间他还会用软布和一把长着毛的小棍子清洁我的壳，发出赞叹的声音。虽然我没有看过，但我猜测我的壳一定很漂亮，他已经被它的花纹迷住了。  
他扬起嘴角，露出洁白的牙齿。“你真可爱。”  
这个时候人类该说什么？  
“谢谢，你也很迷人。”他的样子让我差点忘记了他的身份，我伸出触角摇晃着补充，“你是个好仆人。”  
他没听懂，我猜他的思维应该不足以应付我的语言。  
他从身上的白色大布片里掏出一个长方形的盒子，用触手按动，咔嚓一声后，他再度用触手轻触盒子，盒子演奏出一只轻快的曲子。伴随着旋律他小心翼翼地用戴着白色布片的触手把我放到一块冰冷的金属上，我用能力让它变得暖和了一些。  
仆人一号并没发觉，他用另一条触手卷起一个尖头的小棍子在一张白色的片片写写画画。  
我猜那是我的画像，他大概想用什么东西记录下我英俊的相貌。最近他画我画得越来越频繁了。  
我伸展身体，让自己显得更挺拔一些。  
我只允许他这么做，如果其他仆人做同样的事，我会立刻缩回壳里拒绝出现。  
他皱着眉头画了一会，大概是画累了，他放下了小棍子。我很好奇他打算怎么处理我的画像。它们肯定都装在仆人一号的透明屋里，供仆人一号的同类欣赏。  
“亲爱的，我得走了，我会想你的。”  
“你忘了‘陛下’。 算了，我原谅你。”我得表现得宽容一些。“别忘记了，这是我给你的特权。”  
他把我放回透明屋子，再把盒子塞回布片里。  
仆人一号走了之后，我也开始了休息。  
我只要睡去醒来二十次，仆人一号就会再出现，我等着他。  
我不知道仆人一号会不会做梦。  
我最近常常梦见他变成了和我一样大的蜗牛，生活在树林里。我找来一些生菜的叶子，仆人一号接受了，并大吃特吃了一顿。好吧，我允许他在我进食前先吃东西。  
“无论发生什么事，我都是你的主人。”我对仆人一号承诺道。  
我睡去醒来十次的时候仆人一号又来了。他的眼睛下面带着黑青，脑袋上的细触须也乱乱的。  
一见到我，他立刻画了一张我的画像。  
仆人二号或是三号走了进来（我从不费力去记其他仆人们的相貌）。我区分仆人二号和仆人三号的方式是他们头部挂着的透明片的形状，方形为三号，圆形为二号。仆人二号表情严肃地说了什么，隔着屋子我听不见。  
当我正想命令仆人二号不准用那种态度与仆人一号讲话时，仆人一号小幅度地点了点头。  
仆人二号用一条触角拍了拍仆人一号的肩膀，仆人一号朝他露出疲倦的笑容。  
仆人一号肯定过得很辛苦，我真的想建议仆人一号用我的画像开办一次展览，或者用其中一张换取一些生活物资，那样他能过得好一点。  
仆人一号向仆人二号保证了什么，接着他走过来。“我去睡一觉，明天见。”

Charles蜷缩在椅子里，脸几乎埋进面前的马克杯中。  
他很累，但是他还不能倒下。  
“叮咚——”  
Charles直起身子，挪向门口，不到十英尺的距离他大约用了五分钟。这五分钟里，门铃一直响个不停。  
Charles把剩下的一部分体力用在了打开房门上。  
门打开一条缝，他的妹妹Raven站在门外，“你为什么不接电话？我还以为你死了。”  
“我忘记给手机充电了。”  
幸好Raven拉开了门，他才不用耗费剩下的那部分体力。  
Raven盯着他露出难以置信的表情。“WTF！”  
“怎么了？”  
她把咖啡和三明治塞给他，然后坐在椅子上逼着他吃完。“你看起来就像刚参加完一个铁人三项又跑了一个全马然后被冲出赛道的赛马踢过全身一样。”  
“我一周没怎么睡过了。”Charles打了个哈欠，“研究出了点问题。”  
“说说看，也许我能帮到你。”  
“简单的来说我在分析和改造本土苗圃蜗牛基因。改造后的苗圃蜗牛Crick后代可以在含氧量极低的环境下生存。我把该项研究项目命名为“X蜗牛”，该研究有助于我们改善人类——”  
在Charles展开长篇大论前Raven打断他，“说重点。”  
“到目前为止，Crick生了六十只宝宝。只有一只蜗牛后代——Magneto遗传了这种基因。我们没法让它和别的蜗牛约会生下后代。因为它是一只左旋蜗牛。”Raven露出一副疑惑的表情，Charles连忙解释，“蜗牛的壳通常都是右旋的，左旋蜗牛只占百万分之一的比例。”  
“那又怎么样？你们可以给它找一堆男友。”  
“如果那么简单就好办了。怎么说呢？左旋蜗牛，呃……”在Raven的目光催促下Charles只好尴尬地继续说，“唧唧都长在左边，它无法和右旋蜗牛完成交配，它只能找一只和它一样的蜗牛。”  
“真可怜，你打算放弃它吗？”  
“不，它和我这一年的相处挺愉快的。我很喜欢它，否则也不会用‘Magneto’我最喜欢的电影人物为它命名。我打算养它一辈子。”  
“这种蜗牛通常能活多久？”  
“正常情况下五到六年，比较长寿的七到八年，极个别的可以活到十二到十八年，甚至二十年。”  
Raven睁大了眼睛，“这么说它很可能一辈子都是童男，太可怜了。”  
“我把能做的都做了，根本找不到另一只左旋蜗牛。Magneto是独一无二的。”  
“你试过推特吗？在推特上发一侧求助信息。不，征婚广告，怎么样？”  
Charles在屋子里来回踱步。“让我想一想，我不知道它可不可行。”  
“别想了，Magneto马上就两岁了。”Raven把笔记本挪到膝盖上，“把你的账号告诉我。对，连头像都没有，上一条推文还是两年前发的那个账号。”  
Charles说了账号，“我的密码是——”  
“得了，这么多年你所有的密码都是——万磁王是对的。”  
Charles捂住嘴巴打了个哈欠。“我实在撑不住了，我得睡半二十分钟。”  
说完他回到卧室，设定了闹钟，然后扑到床上，他真的很久都没休息过了，几乎忘记了枕头的样子。不到一秒钟，他失去了意识。  
闹钟铃声把他摇晃醒的时候他恍惚了一阵子。他挣扎着从床上爬起来，进入起居室，Raven仍然对着电脑，手指敲击着键盘。  
“有蜗牛的消息了吗？”他小小地打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，全身的关节疼得都像错了位。  
“一个男人对我说，我给他六十万他就同意和我交易，地点定在月亮公园的咖啡馆里，还要用密语联络。还有一个人问我为什么不让蜗牛换个体位，比如传教士体位，他愿意先和我试试。”Raven咬咬牙，“我真想穿过屏幕拧断他的脖子。还有个人告诉我抓只蛞蝓，没有壳的话，更容易交配。一个神神秘秘的家伙说他能用青蛙卵和银莲花以及狐狸的尾巴毛把Magneto变成右旋蜗牛，但这种配方要三十年才能调配。总之，我把他们全拉黑了。”  
Charles搬了把椅子坐到她旁边，“就这些？”他往屏幕看了一眼，“你换了我的照片当头像？”  
“为了增加可信度。有三个人因此给我发了唧唧，他们现在都躺在黑名单里。”Raven揉着眼睛，“我不敢闭眼睛，闭上眼睛就是那玩意。你真该发你的回敬他们。”  
“我不会的那么做的，没必要让他们感到自卑。蜗牛呢？”  
“一个餐厅的厨师发了大概两百六十只蜗牛的合照。我看得眼睛都快瞎了。暂时还没找到。”Raven安慰他，“别担心，可能蜗牛的主人还没看到这条。”  
这时，一条消息跳了出来。  
“有个人想看照片。让我看看，Erik Lehnsherr。”Raven点进对方的账号，“这家伙一条推文都没有，也没有照片，有点可疑。不过，如果头像上这张侧脸照片是他的，那么你该发张全身照给他。你穿灰色西装的那张不错，就它了。”  
Charles没表现出过多的兴趣，但那个男人引起了他的注意，挺直的鼻梁，灰绿色的眼睛，坚毅的下颌……  
“我想你忘了，我们在给Magneto征友。”  
“你同样需要男朋友，你很久都没和蜗牛以外的生物约会了。”  
他们正说着，又一条消息跳了出来。  
“蜗牛的。”  
Raven把位置让给Charles，Charles反复挑选，最终选了二十张Magneto高清照片发了过去。  
漫长的两分钟过后，对方发来一张图片。Charles本以为对方发回的Magneto的照片，但很快，他意识到那是另一只左旋蜗牛，它正趴在一片甘蓝叶上大吃特吃。  
Charles的心脏像闻了猫薄荷的猫一样不受控制地颤抖起来，好不容易他才抓住它的爪子让它平静下来。  
“它是你的蜗牛吗？”他问道。  
“没错。而且它叫Professor X。”  
Charles不敢相信自己的眼睛，“老天，它们是命中注定的一对。它在哪儿？”  
隔了一会，Charles跳起来拥抱Raven，“找到了！它的另一半在海德堡大学。对方和它一样，今年也一岁。难以置信，他们也在苦苦寻找它的伴侣，他们同样找了整整一年。”  
“好了，我的任务完成了，我走了。”Raven说道。  
“你帮了我的大忙。”Charles认真地说，“谢谢你。”  
Raven再次抱了抱她的哥哥，离开了他的家。

仆人一号走进我的宫殿，先清理了我的房间，之后往我的餐具内放上了一片甘蓝的叶子。  
我喜欢甘蓝，它让我想起小时候。  
我的小时候最先吃到的食物就是甘蓝，它有种独特的甜香味，像是冷杉枝沾着溪水撒在风信子上面扬起的味道。不过我怀疑只有蜗牛才吃得出来。  
那时候我和很多兄弟姐妹住在一起，但很快的，他们离开了我，我变成了孤单一蜗。  
后来，仆人一号来了，他用心地服侍我，我很快乐。  
我希望仆人一号也能得到快乐，但他最近常常都闷闷不乐，我很想知道原因，我想帮他。  
“嗨，你好吗？”  
我伸出触角表示我很好，他今天看上去也不错。  
“有个好消息，我迫不及待地想告诉你。我找到你的另一半了。它叫Professor X，今年一岁，住在海德堡大学。我知道，它离我们有点远，不过别担心，Erik下个月会带它来见我们。”  
我的另一半？  
还有Erik是谁？  
我用脚拍了拍地板，“我不需要！让他们见鬼去吧！”  
“我就知道你会很兴奋。”  
“我没有。”  
“Professor X非常可爱，他是明星蜗牛‘马蹄铁’和‘杯子蛋糕’的后代。它最喜欢的食物是西蓝花，喜欢的曲子是《月光》。”  
“我不想听！没有谁配得上我！”  
他掏出了那个盒子划来划去，接着把一个模模糊糊的图案给我看。  
从轮廓上看像是我熟悉的甘蓝叶，没等我看清甘蓝叶上的东西，他移开了盒子。  
“你会喜欢他的。”  
“我不会，这是包办婚姻。这桩婚事破坏了我的幸福，违背了我的意愿。我不会见他！除非杀掉我！来啊！用那边的金属树枝，刺这里，我的心脏！”  
仆人一号没有理会，而是转移话题谈起了Erik。我不知道那个人类有什么特别，值得他讲那么久。  
为了表示愤怒，我用涎线写下无数个，“不”。他没有留意，掏出盒子用触手的前端按了按盒子。  
“Erik，这是Magneto。Magneto，这是Erik。”  
盒子里浮现出一个人类的影子。  
“它看起来很精神。”那个人类说道。  
接着仆人一号和那个人类聊了起来，完全不顾及我的感受。  
他们聊了很久，一开始出现了我的名字，之后话题全是我不熟悉的词了。  
聊天过程中，仆人一号的语气变得激烈，我以为他们要吵起来了。可聊天结束的时候仆人一号仍然很兴奋的样子，头部还变红了。  
“拜。”那个人类说道。  
“拜。”仆人一号看着盒子很久，久得我都快睡着了，盒子中的人早不在里面了，才把它放进了布片里。  
“你知道吗？Erik很会做菜，他做的晚饭看起来美味极了。”  
“我用牙齿撕碎的甘蓝叶也很美味！我们应该再谈一谈联姻的事！”  
“Erik也喜欢下棋，我们下了两盘，我赢了一盘，一盘和棋。”  
“别管棋了，我命令你取消和他的会面！”  
“Erik喜欢晨跑，但我不喜欢，我五点钟起不来。最重要的是，我不知道他是不是单身。”  
我第一次看仆人一号这样。  
“我不该拿这些事烦你，明天见。”他朝我挥了挥触手。  
“回来！让我们好好谈谈！”  
他还是走了。  
为了反抗这桩婚事，我决定进行绝食抗议。

Charles回到家的时候已经十点了。他累得够呛，但洗完澡，他仍挣扎着坐起来，拿出手机把与Erik的对话重温了一遍。  
读到不少句子的时候他的脸颊发热，而其中有些句子仅仅是Erik礼貌性的问候语。他不得不停下来看一会书或是浏览一会网页让自己冷静下来。  
“我真像个高中生。”他想。  
就在这时，他的手机响了。  
他祈祷是Erik发来的，当他抓起手机查看时，他因为愿望成真开心得跳了起来。  
是Erik，是Erik！他不听话的手指按了两遍才按开屏幕。  
“睡了吗？”  
“还没有。”Charles调动了全身的肌肉打出了这几个字。如果力度再大一点，他恐怕会把手机都捏碎了。“你起得真早。”  
“我整晚都没睡。”  
“怎么了？出了什么事吗？”  
“没什么，有些事我必须告诉你。”  
让他极为不安的两分钟过去，Erik没回话。  
“他的手机掉进了马桶里。他在浴室摔倒了。他碰巧有通电话。他喝水呛到了。哥斯拉拆掉了他的公寓。一颗流星砸中了他的家……”  
Charles想遍了两分钟内可能发生的意外。  
他从不曾如此思念一个人，如此迫切地想见到一个人，他突然想到这或许因为爱。  
当他想通这点后，他反而冷静下来。  
他编辑了一条短信，写完后他删掉了它。无论怎么措辞，他都觉得不够正式。  
他产生了一个大胆的想法。是的，他该趁着周末去见Erik，带上Magneto。  
接下来跳出来的消息让Charles不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“我想早点见到你，我订了今晚的机票。”  
以他对Erik的了解，这不像是Erik会做的事，但Erik真的这么做了。  
“有些话我必须当着你的面说出来。”  
Charles猜测那颗没击中Erik的流星一定击中了他，否则他的脑子不会晕乎乎的，心脏跳得乱了节奏。  
“我等你。”他按下发送键。  
“晚安。”  
“早安。”

第二天，仆人一号从玻璃屋子里拿出完整的生菜叶正反两面都看了看，换上了一片新菜叶。  
我碰也没碰它。  
“你怎么了？”他把缩进壳里的我放到菜叶上，虽然生菜散发出香甜的味道，  
我没动。  
仆人一号再次把我放到冰冷的金属上，并拿出了白色的片片和棍子。  
他头部一部分区域皱了起来，我的身体悬空回到了菜叶上，他叹了口气，“你让我很担心。”  
我不想看到仆人一号难过的样子，我唾弃自己的心软，勉强吃了一点。  
仆人一号扬起了嘴角，为我奉上了饭后甜点——一片苹果片。  
“Erik和Professor X今晚就来，你会见到他们，开心吗？”  
“不。”  
我很难控制自己不去攻击那位未婚夫，那样肯定会让仆人一号为难，所以我做出了一个决定。  
等仆人一号走后，我用能力移动一片仆人七号遗落在宫殿角落里的金属圆片，圆片一面刻着奇怪的花纹，另一面刻着一个男人的头像。迟早有一天，我要把我的头像印满这种圆片。  
我把它移动到透明房子上面，用它挪开了透明房子的天花板。然后它缓缓降落到地面，我踩了上去。  
我最后看了一眼我的宫殿，让圆片浮到空中。  
接下来的时间我都在移动着圆片飞行，直到人类的脚步声在屋子里响起。  
“它就在这儿。”仆人一号的声音。  
隔了一会，“Magneto？真不敢相信，它居然逃跑了？”  
“别担心，Professor X会找到它的。”一个声音说道。我听过这个声音——盒子里的男人。  
我专注于仆人一号说了什么的时候，一个声音在我脑中响起。  
“我找到你了。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是你的未婚夫。”  
“我不需要什么未婚夫！滚出去！否则我会把你撕成碎片！”  
“那你就试试看吧。”  
“你很有胆量。因为你不曾见过我的利齿。”  
他沉默了，过了五秒钟，他回答：“原来你在这儿。”  
我没想到他居然通过和我对话的方式拖延时间来寻找我的位置，这个狡猾的家伙！  
一只蜗牛伴随着微弱的光亮同时钻进我藏身的山洞。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我要杀掉你！”  
我扑了过去，把他按在地上。凭借着光亮我看到了世界上最美丽的生物，我愣住了。  
他也是一只左旋蜗牛。  
“我们是一样的，Charles没告诉你吗？”他轻轻碰了碰我，我没有拒绝他的触碰。  
“他真美。”我想。  
我知道他会听到我心里的话，我喜欢他的能力。

Charles把Magneto 移回玻璃盒子的时候，它十分抗拒，但当Professor X跟着进入盒子的时候它瞬间平静了下来。两秒钟后，它们依偎在了一起。  
“我相信很快就有一群宝宝出生了。”  
“他喜欢他。”Charles相信Erik会领会了他的言外之意，他很开心Erik的手指同时搭在了他的手上。“我住得离这儿不远。”

半个小时后  
“我没想到你也偏左，Erik。”

灵感来自左旋蜗牛征婚的新闻。  
很久前就开始写了，但是因为不会写网聊像蜗牛一样写到了现在。


End file.
